Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a system for manufacturing a core of a vacuum insulation panel, for example, to a system capable of mass-producing large size cores of vacuum insulation panels, but the system taking up minimized space.
Description of Related Art
Insulation panels are used to limit transference of heat in buildings, pipes, and ice boxes where there is temperature difference between the interior and exterior thereof. General insulation panels or vacuum insulation panels are mostly used for the above purpose.
A general insulation panel has an insulation performance of 30 mW/mK, whereas a vacuum insulation panel has a high insulation performance of 3˜10 mW/mK, that is, approximately 3 to 10 times that of a general insulation panel. Such vacuum insulation panels are not widely used due to high material costs and difficulty of manufacturing technologies despite their excellent insulation performance.
Recently, due to significant advance of manufacturing technologies, various countries such as Germany, Great Britain, Japan, USA, Canada, Korea, and China etc. are making efforts to commercialize vacuum insulation panels, but high material costs and manufacturing process costs are becoming a burden.
A vacuum insulation panel consists of a molded insulation body made of inorganic substances and a packaging material covering the molded insulation body. The biggest feature of a vacuum insulation panel is that the interior of the molded insulation body is prepared in a vacuum condition. Herein, the molded insulation body that fills the inside of the vacuum insulation panel is called a core.
One way to manufacture a core is to use a glass fiber compressed material or mixed powder including silica. A core is molded by putting powder compressed material in a molding cast, and then pressing the powder compressed material with a molding machine, forming a core having a certain density, size and thickness.
Korean patent publication no. 10-2010-00900008 discloses a continuous rotating molding apparatus that is capable of reducing loss of raw material and reducing production time per core.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of an apparatus for molding a vacuum insulation panel using a conventional continuous rotating molding cast.
With reference to FIG. 1, an apparatus 1 for molding a vacuum insulation panel using a conventional continuous rotating molding cast is provided with four molding casts 10 disposed by a distance of 90° from one another on a rotatably provided plate members, each molding cast 10 rotating 90° per process and provided to a raw material supplier 20, planarizer 21, press-molder 30, and discharger 40, discharging four press-molded cores per rotation of the plate member 5.
However, the apparatus 1 for molding a vacuum insulation panel using a continuous rotating molding cast is provided with four molding casts 10 on one plate member, and thus if the molding cast 10 is enlarged in order to mold an enlarged core, the rotating plate must be enlarged as well. This causes the burden of having to excessively enlarge the installation space for the apparatus.
In addition, since a series of molding process is performed in one plate member, when a failure occurs in at least one of the raw material supplier 20, planarizer 21, press-molder 30 and discharger 40, the entire molding apparatus stops its operation.